Undercover Practice
At the early phase of their job as cops together, Nick and Judy had been mostly assigned for traditional jobs there, like stopping speedsters and catching burglars. As they got better and better, they got more challenging assignments in the ZPD too. Eventually, something bigger was ahead as Bogo started assigning the two for undercover missions. However, the buffalo recommended that the cop couple practiced those together, especially since Nick and Judy would always do those two as duos. Being the clever and resourceful mammals that they were, it was not difficult to get used to those kinds of missions. Given Nick and Judy had solved their biggest case outside the ZPD, they would find a way to always solve their case with or without the help of their colleagues. Tonight, Nick and Judy were going to practice some of that in their apartment. Next week, they would be sent on an investigation on a nightclub at Sahara Square regarding some diamond smuggling. Even though the mission wasn´t going to be one of their most dangerous ones yet, it required some skillful planning. Relaxed, the rabbit was sitting on her couch, texting her friends on the phone as she waited for Nick to come. She had put on a beautiful black femme fatale-style dress. The fox had told his girlfriend that he had been busy gathering supplies nearby. As someone who loved and trusted him, Judy couldn´t wait to see what he had planned up. Besides, she had always fantasized a bit of her and Nick going on undercover missions with a bit of a romantic twist to it. “Ah, here he comes”, the rabbit smiled as she heard familiar footsteps on her door. “Pleasure to meet you, my fair lady”, Nick´s voice said in an unusually suave tone. Opening the door, Nick entered the room, looking incredibly handsome in a suit and shades that made him look like a secret agent. “Agent Victor Ulpes at your service. I never reveal my real name to anyone”, he chivalrously approached Judy and kissed her paw, which made her giggle. “Nice name, darling. I remember you told me how you used to read comics about secret agents when you were a fox kit. Looks like you´ve learned from the very best, so to speak. A role like this fits a handsome hustler perfectly”, Judy smiled. “And will you be my ravishing femme fatale, Judy?” Nick asked, winking as he noticed what she wore. “Of course. I´ll be that during our missions and even when we´re just playing, too”, she said. The idea had always sounded interesting to her. “I´ve even got the right spots to hide my gun in my suit. I´ve also got all sorts of hats for different disguises. Sun hats, fedoras, turbans, fezzes, you name it”, Nick showed all he had got. That reminded Judy of something. She grinned slyly. “You know, nightclubs like the one I´m visiting always welcome more entertainers for every night there. After taking a few dance lessons just for fun and watching Gazelle´s music videos, I got an idea for what I´d do during our trip there. You´re going to see it in a moment”, she said as she went to change her clothes. “I think I have an idea, Carrots”, Nick smirked. He knew what kind of entertainment was shown in the casino, and the thought of his beloved bunny doing it sounded very intriguing. In a while, the lights in the room were put out and sultry dance music was playing. Something mysterious was going on. Like out of nowhere, Judy emerged in the red and golden outfit of a belly dancer. The rabbit had a tiny bra, a matching g-string with gauzy veils draped around it, some veils also off her shoulders and lots of jewelry on her ankles, paws and head. Nick was stunned. Judy couldn´t have picked a more beautiful choice for an undercover role. Her dance moves weren´t bad either at all. From the way she swayed her hips and thighs, he could see Judy was really enjoying showing off her act to Nick. The golden bangles and chains on Judy´s small amount of clothing made her shine gorgeously in the dark room. Her grey fur looked just as smooth and feminine as it always did. Judy kept her moves well in tune with the music throughout the dance. Even though she was dancing to her heart´s content, the rabbit wasn´t feeling sweaty at all. Full of energy, she just kept on rocking her muscular stomach back and forth. Judy even used a sword during parts of her dance. “Looks like Gazelle has met her match as the best dancer in the city”, Nick was enthralled as Judy bobbed her navel. Judy may have been a tough, no-nonsense cop, but even she had a more feminine, seductive side that came out every once in a while with Nick. This was one of the times when that side was at its strongest. “No nightclub can say no to such a marvelous performance, Judy. That was one of the most lovely things I had ever seen. Definitely something you should try out more often”, Nick was impressed as Judy ended the dance. “Thanks Nick, I really appreciate it. That´s going to be one role that´ll be fun to play during undercover missions…especially when you´re that fond of it. Just change my name and it´ll do just fine”, she sat next to Nick. “And maybe hide a listening device somewhere in your outfit just in case. But no extra blades or anything like that, you´re not an assassin after all”, Nick joked. Judy straddled on Nick´s lap, looking into his smiling, handsome face. Even when practicing something for difficult missions, he always found a way to make their interaction playful and flirtatious as it usually was like. “Your seduction skills are tremendous…but you don´t need those to win the heart of this fox. By being yourself you´ve already done that. No need to disguise yourself as anything in that”, Nick petted the belly dancer bunny´s forehead. “And you still have that same Nick Wilde charm and heart with you wherever you go. No other male in the world has that. With the best of our both worlds, we make a great team”, Judy scratched Nick´s chin a bit. He looked in her shiny purple eyes, now with her best eyeliner on them. The fox could see the passionate spark in her eyes again. “Indeed. The smuggling ring stands no chance. And even outside our job, we could do this undercover thing too just for fun. There are so many wonderful roles we could try out, although I think I already found my favorite one of your roles”, Nick smiled. “Good to know, my foxy honey”, Judy kissed him on the cheek. “So beautiful, so dangerous yet so gentle….you have so much going on about you, my bunny beauty”, Nick thought about his partner while stroking her fur. He had known Judy was a good dancer, but her little show tonight had been out of this world even for her. To him, she looked like a real natural when trying out belly dancing. If this was how good she could get in her undercover roles, Nick couldn´t wait to see her try out more. “But underneath that sexy dancer and agent persona is still the sweetest and most caring girl this fox has ever known. Not many in the city know about that, but the one who cares about her the most surely does”, Nick nuzzled her ears. “Appearances or first impressions can be deceiving, Nick. I´ve learned it the hard way myself”, Judy nodded. Nick understood what she talked about. “You´re still the best girlfriend and partner a man like myself can ask for. Oh, our undercover missions are going to become one swell ride”, Nick reclined against the bed peacefully. “All the exotic locations and dangers, just with you by my side…I love it already”, Judy said eagerly. “So do I”, Nick kissed her on the lips. Excitement and romance would always be a welcome thing in the lives of Nick and Judy. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:What if-scenarios Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories